El sueño de las tres damas
by ng007
Summary: Los sueños revelan nuestros deseos ocultos... ¿Qué deseos esconde Roronoa Zoro cuando tiene que decidir? [Ty Claudia]


Era una noche fria, todos los tripulantes del Thousand Sunny dormian placidamente, o a lo mejor no todos. Una persona de la tripulacion no queria dormir, si dormia tenia ese sueño. Ese sueño con el que lleva dos semanas soñando, exactamente dos semanas, ya no queria dormir, por que si dormia soñaba con el sueño, un sueño que no le gustaba. No era siempre el mismo, solian ser diferentes pero con el mismo mensaje, siempre la mismas escenas con algunos cambios no muy importantes. El chico trataba en vano no dormirse, pero estaba demasiado cansado, daba vueltas en la cama mirando a un lado y a otro, poniendose boca abajo y luego boca arriba. Hasta que se dio por vencido y se durmió.

Alli estaba él, sentado en el suelo del barco, el suelo era de césped, ingeniosidad del carpintero de abordo, le gustaba estar ahí echado para descansar y entrenar. Cuando de repente escucha ruido de una de las puertas, la puerta de la habitación con acuario, hay era donde se ponian los peces pescados por Chopper, Usopp y Luffy para después comerlos. Se escuchaban gritos, cada vez mas fuertes de tres personas distintas, de tres mujeres. Zoro cansado por el ambiente fue a ver que pasaba, se levanto con desganas y se dirijio a la puerta, cada vez los gritos eran mas fuertes, parecia una pelea pero a gritos, con insultos incluidos. Poso perezosamente la mano en el pomo y abrio la puerta, una luz blanca lo dejo ciego, pero sin saber porque entro y cerro la puerta. Ya no habian gritos, todo estaba calmado, cuando el chico abrio los ojos lo que se encontro no era una escena normal. No habia puertas, ventanas, nisiquiera pared, era una habitación gigantesca toda de blanco, parecia no tener fin, miro asombrado todo, no sabia ni como se iluminaba porque no habia indicios ni del sol ni de una lampara, pensaba que ya no estaba en el barco y se asombraba cada vez mas. Lo mas asombroso fue cuando vio al frente, alli estaban las personas que causaban esos gritos, esas mujeres que estaban en una batalla de gritos. Alli estaban de pie, formando un triangulo, el espadachín se acerco un poco. No sabia bien porque estaban alli, ni porque estaba el ahí. Sus miradas se clavaron en el joven, las chicas tenian la respiración acelerada, el corazon les latia mas fuerte. El joven de pelos verdes fue quien rompio el silencio.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Pregunto Zoro.

- Zoro, tienes que decidir de una vez a quien quieres. – Dijo Tashigi sin prestar atención a la pregunta formulada por él.

- Espadachín tienes que elegir una, no puedes tener a las tres. – Reafirmo Robin.

- O decides tu, o decidimos nosotras. – Dijo la pelirroja, en un tono amenazante.

- Pero, ¿Qué estais haciendo? No entiendo nada. – El espadachín estaba realmente confuso.

- Las tres te queremos, pero solo una se puede quedar contigo – Dijo Tashigi.

El peliverde dio paso hacia atrás, no sabia como reaccionar ante esta situación, miles de ideas le asaltaban y no tenia nada claro. De repente tres personas de aproximadamente quince centímetros de altura aparecieron en los hombros y la cabeza del espadachín. Eran como el, los tres sujetos eran identicos a Zoro pero con una diferencia, los pañuelos de sus cabezas eran de color diferente al normal, osea, el verde. El de la izquierda era blanco, el de la derecha era azul y el de la cabeza era negro.

- ¿Y ustedes quienes son? – Pregunto Zoro cada vez mas confuso.

- Tus formas de pensar – Contestaron los tres a la vez.

El espadachín hizo una mueca de no entender nada.

- Nosotros somos tus formas de pensar, cada uno piensa en una de ellas tres. – Dijo el de su hombro izquierda

- Te diremos el motivo de porque te atrae cada una. – Dijo el de su hombro derecha.

- Y tu eliges el que veas mejor. – Termino diciendo el de encima de su cabeza

- Mas loco de lo que estoy no puedo acabar. – Dijo el espadachín. – Contar.

- Elige a Tashigi, es lista, domina muy bien la espada, seguro que aprendes mucho de ella. – Dijo el de pañuelo blanco.

- Elige a Nami, no ves lo buena que esta, que cuerpazo tiene, seguro que es buenisima en la cama. – Dijo el de pañuelo azul.

- Elige a Robin, es lista, atractiva, tiene unos ojos muy bonitos al igual que su sonrisa, es misteriosa y madura. – Dijo el de pañuelo negro.

Zoro ya estaba mas perdido que un pingüino en el desierto, las razones les parecian algo raras, pero al fin de cuentas eran sus propios pensamientos. Se puso a analizar la situación, termino asimilando que le gustaban esas tres mujeres, en realidad no fue un gran avance vistos los acontecimientos, pero en ese estado pensar con claridad es muy complicado, casi imposible.

- Vamos Zoro, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. – Dijo Nami.

Zoro no respondia, ya ni pensaba, solo dio un par de pasos al frente hasta colocarse casi en medio del triangulo formado por las chicas.

- ¿Has elegido ya espadachín? – Inquieto la morena.

- No – Dijo con la mirada perdida. – No puedo hacerlo.

- Pues si no puedes elegir tu, elegiremos nosotras. – Dijo Tashigi.

Las tres se abalanzaron sobre las espadas de Zoro sin poder evitarlo se las quitaron. Tashigi habia agarrado la espada Wadou Ichimonji, la que una vez pertenecio a Kuina, Nami agarro la espada maldita Sandai Kitetsu y Robin habia agarrado la Yubashiri pero esta espada estaba rota.

Nami y Tashigi se habian percatado del incidente que tubo Robin con la espada y las dos se miraron, volvieron su vista hacia ella y se dispusieron a atacarla.

Avanzaron con la espada recta en forma de ataque y la morena lo unico que hizo fue cerrar los ojos y esperar el daño, pero nunca llego. Habrio los ojos y se vio a Zoro que estaba enfrente de ella, a muy pocos centímetros, movio su cabeza para ver que paso y vio que Zoro fue quien recibio el daño por ella.

- Zoro. – Dijo la morena sorprendida.

- Me alegro que por fin me llames por mi nombre. – Dijo el espadachín sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Robin sin creerse la accion del peliverde, estaban a punto de salirle lagrimas de la emocion.

- No se…sera porque te quiero. – Respondio Zoro.

Mientras Nami y Tashigi se alejaban de la escena, Zoro se giro y les pregunto. – ¿A donde van?

- Ya has elegido, ya no tenemos nada mas que hacer. – Contesto la pelirroja.

Después de varios pasos desaparecieron, al igual que los mini-Zoro. El que estaba antes encima de su cabeza, el de pañuelo negro fue el ultimo en irse, y antes de hacerlo Zoro le pregunto.

- ¿Tu eres mi corazon no? – Pregunto el espadachín a aquella pequeña figura.

El pequeño se giro y no contesto, solo sonrio y desaparecio.

Zoro se giro y abrazo a Robin, vio como de repente estaban en la sala del acuario, ella tenia la cabeza agachada y sin decir nada, la levanto y le beso. Un poco sorprendido por la accion pero correspondio a ese dulce beso lleno de amor.

Se desperto estaba sudando:

_Solo fue un sueño, otra vez el mismo sueño. - Llevo dos semanas con el mismo sueño y siempre acaba igual_. murmuro muy bajito el espadachín

Zoro estaba en una cama desnudo con una sabana que le cubria solo hasta el abdomen, se giro y pudo contemplar algo que le hizo soltar una gran sonrisa.

A su lado, una mujer dormia boca abajo, tambien estaba desnuda y fina tela la cubria hasta los pechos.

¿Me pregunto que tendra ella, que no tengan las demas? ¿Por que siempre es ella quien gana? ¿Tendra algo especial? – Decia en un murmullo el espadachín ironicamente.

La mujer se giro quedando de cara hacia él, a los pocos segundo abrio los ojos, dejo escapar un bostezo, el acerco sus labios y le dio un ligero beso, mas que un beso fue un simple roce, pero ella se impulso para delante conviertiendo ese simple roce, en un beso de verdad.

- Buenos dias. – Dijo el espadachín mientras se separaban.

- Buenos dias. – Repitio la mujer.

Ya habia amanecido y se escuchaba el jaleo matutino a fuera, entonces tocaron la puerta.

- Vamos parejita, que el desayuno ya esta listo. – Dijo Usopp desde fuera.

- ¿Vamos a desayunar, Robin? – Pregunto Zoro dandole otro beso.

- Si. – Dijo mientras se levantaba para ir a recoger la ropa.

Una vez vestidos Robin fue la primera en salir, y Zoro se paro en la puerta y miro a la cama.

- No me importa mucho el sueño, mientras siga teniendo el mismo resultado. – Murmuro el espadachín mientras cerraba la puerta.


End file.
